This invention relates to articles having polymeric substrates or polymeric coated substrates in contact with plasticized vinyl resin based products.
Certain articles use gaskets to provide an air tight seal. These gaskets can be made from plasticized vinyl resins. Because of the relatively high amount of plasticizer used in the vinyl resin composition, the plasticizer can migrate out of the composition over a period of time or under high temperature conditions. This plasticizer migration can tend to mar the surface of the article if the surface is a polymeric surface or the surface has a polymeric coating. For example, in refrigerators, the walls can be painted with a polyester-based paint and it has been observed that gaskets made from plasticized vinyl resins can undesirably mar this painted surface.
One method of solving the problem of marring of the product surface is to employ plasticizers which have a low affinity for the surfaces of the article. One class of plasticizers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,990 and has a low affinity for polystyrene and ABS resins. Unfortunately, that solution is restricted to the specific plasticizers and surfaces, and does not address the problem of metal substrates coated with a polyester-based paint being marred by plasticized vinyl resins. It would be desirable to have a vinyl resin composition which would exhibit lower marring due to reduced plasticizer migration. Thus, the plasticizer could be selected on the basis of its primary use of improving the processability of the resin and not based on its affinity for the surfaces the plasticized vinyl resin will contact.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a product formed from a plasticized vinyl resin composition, which product could be used in contact with polymeric substrates or a polymeric coated substrate of an article, and which product would exhibit a low degree of marring of the surface of the substrate under conditions of ordinary use.